


Mjolnir

by Elevensins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Steve always wanders in at the wrong, and sometimes right, time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing things about leaked spoilers for Age of Ultron. There was only one thing that bothered me about them potentially being true. Hence, this drabble.

It began when Tony spotted Mjolnir on the coffee table. He poked it with a finger, then tried just giving it a little shove. Finally he grasped it by the handle and gave it a yank.

Nothing happened. The hammer would not budge. 

"Only the worthy may wield Mjolnir," Thor’s voice called from across the room. "You are welcome to try, but even I cannot lift it if I am not worthy of it."

Natasha lifted a brow and flopped down on the couch. She reached out to try picking it up herself, then shook her head. ”Well, not worthy here.” 

"So what makes a person worthy?" Banner asked. He didn’t actually try to pick it up, just smoothing his hand over the metal curiously. 

"Mjolnir judges the heart of the one who would lift it. My father told me it is a person of self sacrifice and bravery who would wield it, but no other." 

Tony almost looked offended, “What? Did I not just about kill myself tossing that missile into outer space during the battle of New York?”

He grabbed for the hammer again, yanking harder. But still, the hammer would not be moved. Clint even gave it a try, half-hearted at best. He shook his head and sank down on the couch next to Natasha. 

Steve wandered in just about then, looking pensive and thoughtful about something. He’d been missing for most of the night of their shenanigans. 

Tony grinned, sharing a look with Natasha. ”Hey Steve, would you take Thor’s hammer to him?”

Steve glanced up, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Why?”

"Just because, come on, just humor me for once would you?"

Where Tony was concerned, Steve was usually wary. But, he shrugged his shoulders, walked over and grasped the handle of the hammer. 

Mjolnir lifted easily off the table and Steve, not even noticing the wide eyes staring at him, walked up to Thor and held it out to him. ”Any reason why you can’t get it yourself, Thor?”

Thor looked at the hammer, then at Steve, and then back at the hammer again, reaching up to take it from him. A grin spread across his face and he reached out to grasp Steve by the shoulders, turning him around to face the room. ”Come, Captain, we must share a drink, you and I. To Mjolnir.”


End file.
